


Snow cafe

by ikonkony7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, background dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonkony7/pseuds/ikonkony7
Summary: Jaehyun visits a cafe





	Snow cafe

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a lot shorter than it actually is (sorry i couldn't stop writing nonsense) ENJOY <3

Snow cafe

 

 

It’s around 7pm when Jaehyun makes his way through the snow and arrives at the café he has wanted to escape to since 5pm and his class was extended. As soon as he finally got the door to open (he fully blamed his struggle on thick snow covered jacket and no Jaehyun didn’t roll around in the snow it was just snowing that heavily, he bee-lined to the counter right at the edge to avoid being found out by specific cashiers. As long as he couldn’t see them it was fine, they couldn’t see him right?

Jaehyun wrapped up revision for one of the topics he had forgotten glad to have refreshed it before he flopped any questions that might have turned up on that topic in the upcoming term test. He covered his face just in time when he saw a waiter –the waiter he really wanted to avoid interacting with- go towards him but with the way his eyes were focused on behind him, Jaehyun knew he wasn’t headed towards the table to his relief. He eyes followed the waiter. The waiter who was not handsome, charismatic or even cute if you thought about it. He was just him and that to Jaehyun, who never thought much when he appreciated art, felt was enough to captivate him. Looking at the boy Jaehyun decided that he liked the colour brown. The boy was brown, his skin wasn’t but his aura was brown. His hair, his eyes, his jumper, his apron and…his smile were all brown. The brown like that of a hot chocolate, his smile warm and his laughter; a bit heavy but ringing like bells in Jaehyun’s ear. Brown bells. Jaehyun couldn’t look away. 

Maybe it was the way the boy’s eyes also took part in the conversation, widening then squinting, gaze intensifying then lightening, their edges crinkling and just-just being beautiful. Letting out a sigh Jaehyun leaned his head on his palm. Or maybe it was the way he rushed around to meet the demands of an increasing queue clumsily at times but not having not having one accident yet Jaehyun was slightly proud. He really did look good smiling and handing out warm drinks with the warmest smile that he could muster and Jaehyun felt himself warming up at the sight he was blessed with. It wasn’t every day he got to see a-

‘What a loser, look at you’ Jaehyun held down the groan that was about to slip out at the snarky voice that dared to interrupt him. He contemplated really really ignoring the annoying voice but if he didn’t answer the annoying voice then it would just continue ‘Yah I’m talking to you answer me or are you too whipped at the sight of him that you can’t pay attention to your bestest friend ever’, this time Jaehyun groaned out loud and turned to shoot the orange haired boy a glare.

‘You are not my best friend Doyoung’

‘I’m your best friend’s boyfriend so technically I am…Jaehyun’

‘Technically you are not my best friend, you are my best friend’s boyfriend, and anyways what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working’ Jaehyun enquired as he moved his papers to make some space for Do young’s drink

‘It is 8:30 I clocked out. You would have known if you weren’t so busy ogling lover boy over there. You two are the sappiest couple I have had the displeasure of knowing’ Jaehyun would be lying of he said he didn’t feel a bit insulted by Do young’s words (god knows why)

‘Ok so what?’ he replied defensively ‘couples are meant to be sappy and in love’

Doyoung sprung forward and moved his face close like he and Jaehyun were about to talk about a secret ‘You are in LOVE? Have you said the L-word to each other yet this is so cute’, now Jaehyun understood why Yuta called Doyoung a bunny.

Jaehyun put on his best poker face and said ‘None of your business’ which led to Do Young scrunching up his face and scowling at Jaehyun

‘But seriously you should’ve seen the way you were staring at him for a full 10 minutes or so, Taeyong is so handsome but even I don’t stare at him for that long. Was there something on his face?’  Jaehyun was sure Doyoung would tease Yuta endlessly if he said there was something on Yuta’s face

‘I wasn’t staring Doyoung’

‘Sure and pigs can fly Jaehyun’

‘Why are you like this? And yes there was something on his face’ Jaehyun giggled at the thought of Yuta being teased.

‘Why are YOU like this, you are lucky Yuta didn’t see you or he would be getting scolded by Leetuek’

‘I made sure he didn’t see me’ Jaehyun pouted hoping it would soothe the nagging he knew Doyoung was about to give him.

‘But still Leetuek hates when Yuta is distracted and god knows how you two are attached to-talk of the devil.’

Jaehyun was about to turn around when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and looking at the familiar tan jumper he didn’t need to turn around to know who was there.

‘Why are you pouting what did this bunny do to make my boyfriend upset’ Jaehyun would’ve shot Doyoung a smug smirk if his boyfriend didn’t then plop himself on his lap (not that Jaehyun was complaining).

‘Thank yourself for being clueless because if you saw your boyfriend sending you googley eyes twenty minutes ago you would’ve gotten in trouble’ Yuta was already swinging his face towards Jaehyun with a knowing smile before Doyoung finished his sentence ‘By the way are you sure you finished your time I though Johnny asked you to cover him for a 5 more minutes or something’ much to Jaehyun’s dismay Yuta face swished back to Doyoung this time with horror in his eyes

‘OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS’ he whisper shouted getting ready to go back to work before Leetuek (their boss) realised something was wrong only to stop when he saw the cheeky smile on Do young’s face.

‘Anyways by-‘

‘Oh no you don’t come back here Doyoung!!!! @*&%$£’

Jaehyun watched Doyoung getting chased into the staff room by Yuta and started to pack his stuff with a smile on his face. It was always a pleasure to watch the two bickering together (except the times when Taeyong and Yuta force them to go on double dates and the two argue for the evening instead of Yuta showering Jaehyun with his love and no Jaehyun isn’t jealous of an orange haired bunny). He was ready to leave with Yuta when Leetuek stomped out of the staff room dragging Yuta and Doyoung by their ears. Jaehyun found Leetuek a nice guy who joked around with his waiters but somehow they were all sacred of doing anything wrong because of him. Jaehyun was glad he had never seen the angry side of Leetuek before if the reactions of the guys was anything to go by.

Later on their way to Yuta’s apartment, Jaehyun decided that maybe snow wasn’t as annoying as he found it before and it had everything to do with the smile on Yuta’s face and the way the lamppost illuminated snow fell around Yuta.


End file.
